Dos Mundos, Un Futuro
by Sakuivvy
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto tiene un sueño muy extraño que le muestra la pérdida de un pequeño ser de otro mundo, un ser que ella no conoce pero que pareciera ser muy importante en su vida y en la vida de alguien muy parecida a ella. Ahora ella y sus amigos se aventuran en algo completamente desconocido que supera su comprensión del mundo hasta ese momento.(Continuación de Destinos Fusionados)
1. Prologo

**Dos Mundos, Un Futuro**

**Prólogo**

_Nota Importante: Se recomienda altamente leer antes Destinos Fusionados ya que esta historia es la secuela, si no lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo =P. Además los personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. _

Era una noche fría de diciembre, el silencio de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda indicaba altas horas de la noche, solo se oían algunos ruidos de felinos vagabundos o de algún despistado que llegaba tarde a casa después de una larga noche de copas. En ese momento en una pequeña y tranquila casa color amarillo una chica nada normal veía interrumpido su agradable sueño.

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba estando en medio de un desierto, la chica de ojos verdes voltea un poco y nota un castillo de piedra y arena al fondo –Otra vez este sueño- Sakura Kinomoto se dejó simplemente llevar por aquel sueño que la había visitado ya varias veces desde aquel verano en Hong Kong hace aproximadamente medio año. Una y otra vez veía la misma situación:

_De repente tenía frente a si Imágenes de un desierto y una clase de reino a lo lejos fue lo primero que visualizó la ojiverde. El castillo se acercó rápidamente a ella, todo iba en cámara rápida. Los pasillos empezaron a pasar a su lado, ella sólo estaba de pie mientras todas esas imágenes pasaban como una película en cámara rápida. Personas empezaron a aparecer, primero servidumbre, luego algunos aldeanos, finalmente llego al salón principal y se sorprendió con lo que parecía su hermano y Yukito, volteó la cabeza tratando de ver si no había visto mal pero sus caras desaparecieron rápidamente. Después se sorprendería más al ver a sus propios padres, a su madre con vida sonriendo junto a su padre. Una niña con ojos como los de ella y cabello chocolate paso corriendo y la atravesó por completo. Su sorpresa llegó a un límite cuando se vio a ella misma, más grande por supuesto, ir detrás de la niña caminando tranquilamente y sonriendo. Al igual que con la niña su otro yo la atravesó. _

_Fue muy rápido pero dos entidades de diferentes mundos se encontraron por un instante. Por alguna extraña razón, la otra Sakura también volteó un instante después de sentir que algo extraño la atravesaba, pero era imposible ver algo, Sakura era invisible en ese sueño._

_Después de eso las imágenes no terminaron allí, todo cambio y de repente estaba nuevamente afuera, todo estaba muy oscuro y solo pudo ver sombras con filosas espadas y destellos cuando esas armas se movían. Todos parecían correr, iban tras un objetivo, esas imágenes eran un caos total, parecía como si estuviera en medio de una pelea. _

_Fijo más la vista tratando de poner más atención, nadie parecía poder contra atacar a esas sombras, nuevamente se ve a ella de grande pero ahora estaba agitada corriendo tras una de esas sombras._

_\- ¡Devuélvemela! –_

_Era lo que se escuchaba por parte de esa otra Sakura completamente desesperada, ahora poniendo más atención veía como la sombra que perseguía esa Sakura llevaba cargando a una niña inconsciente, al parecer la misma niña que había visto hace rato. Quiso avanzar y hacer algo para ayudar pero era como si cuerpo estuviera congelado sin poder moverse un solo milímetro. _

_Todo volvió a cambiar por completo, las sombras desaparecieron y ahora todo estaba en silencio. Por fin pudo caminar después de presenciar todas esas imágenes en un solo punto, por fin podía desplazarse. Avanzó con cautela entre algunas personas mal heridas en el piso, desolación y tristeza total, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ante ese escenario frente a ella. Pudo ver a esa persona que parecía su hermano a lo lejos totalmente inconsciente, junto a él, aquel que parecía Yukito en igual condición. A unos pasos de ella pudo ver de nuevo a esa otra Sakura, no dudo en acercarse, se agacho hacia ella e intento tocarla pero no pudo y eso le frustró, quería poder hacer algo pero sólo podía ver con impotencia todo frente a ella. Apretó los puños, verla inconsciente y aun con lágrimas en los ojos le rompió el corazón. Esa niña parecía ser muy importante para esa otra Sakura y ahora ya no estaba con ella._

_Una última cosa faltaba por escuchar de ese sueño, sintió que su tiempo se terminaba que regresaba a realidad pero alcanzo a oír como inconscientemente la otra Sakura pronunciaba algunas palabras._

_\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás Shaoran? – _

Nunca lo veía venir, aparecía de repente en su subconsciente y siempre de la misma forma tan real, que ella misma sentía que estaba allí viviendo en carne propia los estragos de aquel ataque; y a pesar de ya haber vivido ese sueño varias veces la sensación de angustia y desesperación de ver a aquella niña ser arrebatada de su familia de esa forma lograban que siempre despertara con lagrimas silenciosas en sus ojos.

\- Despertaste –la voz de su pequeño guardián la regreso a la realidad – ¿Otra vez ese sueño?-

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza –Pronto estaré bien, vuelve a dormir Kero-acarició al guardián aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelvas a dormir –Kero no obedeció las órdenes y en vez de eso se metió en la cama con ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos –Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte, al menos hasta que comprendamos por qué razón sigues teniendo esos sueños –

\- Ni Shaoran o Eriol tampoco lo entienden –agradeciendo el gesto de Kero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza –Yo pensé que esto terminaría al entregar el báculo tal como me lo pidió la bruja de las dimensiones, pero no fue así, no comprendo Kero, ¿qué más quieren que haga? –

\- Cómo quisiera poder responderte esa pregunta Sakurita, me parte el corazón cada vez que despiertas llorando a causa de ese sueño –

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Sakura intentaba calmar las lágrimas sin mucho éxito al parecer, y no fue hasta un buen rato después que Sakura volvió a iniciar la conversación.

\- Kero…-

\- Dime…-

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –

\- Mientras este en mis facultades lo que quieras–

\- Mañana viene Shaoran… no le comentes nada de que volví a tener este sueño, suficientes problemas tiene con su familia en estos momentos, no quiero preocuparlo más, no mañana que es un día especial –

\- Tal vez debería decírselo, esa sería una buena idea y quizá así se le olvida por completo lo del compromiso –

\- Prometiste no hacer nada para arruinar este día tan especial –

\- Lo sé… –Kero lo pensó un poco pero al final desistió de su idea –yo no diré nada por mi cuenta pero si el mocoso pregunta, no se lo voy a poder ocultar, esto es algo muy delicado y aunque no me guste a partir de mañana será ya oficialmente una parte importante de tu vida –

\- Gracias por todo Kero –Sakura dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y Kero limpio con sus manitas las últimas lágrimas que aún bajaban por el rostro de la ojiverde.

\- Ahora duerme pequeña Sakura, yo estaré aquí vigilando tu sueño –

\- Buenas noches Kero –

\- Buenas noches Sakura –

_**...Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**_Queridos lectores, después de mucho luchar contra el tiempo y las labores cotidianas al fin puedo empezar esta nueva historia que venía rondando mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo ya; y es ahora que tengo un tiempo libre que me doy la tarea de empezar. Por las fechas notaran que es como mi regalo de navidad para todos aquellos seguidores de Destinos Fusionados, es corto el prólogo pero es justo lo que necesitan saber para empezar con Dos mundos, Un Futuro. Espero que esta nueva historia que deriva de DF los satisfaga y les haga continuar soportando aunque sea un poco más a esta noble autora. Como siempre espero sus reviews con ansiedad. Se despide de ustedes momentáneamente:_**

**_Ivy_**


	2. CAPITULO I

_Disclaimer: Los personajes usados son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro._

**CAPITULO I**

**CUANDO LAS COSAS SOLO SUCEDEN**

\- Pequeña Sakura, ¿estabas orando otra vez? – Yukito su amigo y compañero sacerdote se acercó cuando ella regresaba de las ruinas.

\- Si, fui a orar por ellos y porque tengan un buen viaje –

\- Hace mucho que no los vemos por acá, casi unos dos años y no han regresado, han tardado más de lo normal –Yukito se quedó pensativo ante esa situación -¿Me preguntó si todo estará bien? –

\- Sé que pronto volverán, lo presiento –

\- ¿Has soñado con su regreso? –

\- No precisamente –Sakura se quedó viendo fijamente hacía el desierto frente de si –es un presentimiento de corazón –

Yukito sonrió ante esa afirmación y contemplo con cariño a la pequeña Sakura, que de pequeña ya no tenía ni un pelo, Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, a sus 21 años conservaba esa gentileza y frescura que tanto la caracterizaban. Además el tiempo la había dotado de sabiduría y paciencia, este último punto en particular es el más importante dado que ella siempre está esperando por el regreso de la persona más especial en su vida; han pasado ya varios años desde que el sueño fuera alcanzado y aquellos involucrados tomaran la decisión uno de quedarse en un solo lugar y el otro de no quedarse en un lugar en específico. Shaoran había escogido seguir avanzando y Sakura había respetado esa decisión, el tiempo pasaba pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran; no lo veía mucho pero él, Mokona, Kurogane y Fye la visitaban con regularidad, o bueno al menos así fue durante los primeros años pues como mencionaba Yukito, hace casi dos años que por alguna extraña razón no pasaban por el país de Clow.

\- Vamos adentro pequeña Sakura, empieza a oscurecer –Yukito sacó de sus pensamientos a la ojiverde

\- ¿Mi hermano está en el castillo? –

\- Si, de hecho él fue el que me mandó a buscarte, aunque no te lo diga está preocupado por ellos también –

\- Iré a hablar con él, gracias Yukito –

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El país de Clow seguía su ritmo normal, los aldeanos iban y venían con sus mercancías, los niños jugaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, los empleados del castillo servían con agrado a la gentil princesa quien siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier suceso con ellos, si uno se enfermaba ella los visitaba, si faltaba algo en su casa ella se los proporcionaba o si simplemente querían platicar ella los escuchaba. No había persona en el reino que no velara por el bienestar de la princesa, cuando la veían triste ellos la alegraban o al menos eso intentaban; desafortunadamente ese día en especial nada parecía regresar la sonrisa a ese bello rostro.

Era un hermoso día a pesar de estar en un clima desértico, ese día el clima les estaba dando tregua de paz con el calor y a cambio les proporcionaba de un fresco viento que bien recibido era por todos. Sakura buscando un momento de soledad se dedicaba en ese momento a atender el invernadero del castillo, iba despacio y sin prisa para atender a cada una de las plantas o flores inquilinas del invernadero. No llevaba prisa, quería estar un momento a solas con sus pensamientos, había intentado evitar la melancolía pero no pudo evitarlo, no ese día que justamente era el mismo en el que años atrás una parte de ella había iniciado uno de los viajes más importantes de su vida, un viaje por las dimensiones.

\- Detesto cuando esa monstruo se pone así –a lo lejos Touya observaba desde un balcón a su hermana vagar por el invernadero.

\- Es normal Touya, este día le trae muchos recuerdos –Yukito se acercó a la orilla del balcón e intentó calmar los ánimos del príncipe con unas palmadas en el hombro –Un día como hoy pero tiempo atrás fue que inició el viaje-

\- No tienes por qué recordármelo, lo sé perfectamente, yo mismo te ordene que los mandaras con esa bruja de ser necesario – se notaba el enojo en la cara del moreno.

\- Tranquilo Touya no desesperes –

\- Realmente me molesta verla así por culpa de ese mocoso –estrelló la mano en la orilla del balcón – ¿Hasta cuándo piensa aparecer ese mocoso del mal? ¡Ya verá cuando se aparezca por acá, me encargaré de destrozarle el cuello en cuanto llegue y espero que sea pronto porque ya quiero verlo sufrir! –

En ese momento una bola blanca cegó por completo al moreno, fue como un rayo de luz que llegó directo a estrellarse en su rostro, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar - ¡Pero qué demonios! –de inmediato intento quitarse de encima lo que fuera que tuviera pero parecía aferrarse a su rostro.

\- Parece que tus plegarias han sido escuchadas –sonrió ampliamente Yukito al reconocer a la autora de dicha escena.

\- Doki, doki príncipe Touya –fue lo primero que escuchó cuando por fin pudo quitarse lo que bloqueaba el rostro.

Mientras eso sucedía Sakura seguía absorta en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que llevaba ya cinco minutos suministrando agua a la misma planta. No podía dejar de pensar en él, la sensación de incertidumbre al no saber nada de él y de sus amigos la destrozaba poco a poco y en un día como ese nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Un par de lágrimas empezaron entonces a salir de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

\- ¿Dónde estás Shaoran? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –

\- Aquí estoy…Sakura… -

De inmediato Sakura se congeló, esa voz, esas manos tan cálidas rodeando su cintura, esa presencia detrás de ella. La regadera que sostenía fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar colgando de su mano, estaba inerte y sin querer voltear por miedo a estar imaginando su regreso.

\- ¿Es un sueño? –preguntó bajito para corroborar que no estaba enloqueciendo.

\- No es un sueño…es real…regrese –Shaoran la volteo y tomo su rostro para que pudiera verlo –estoy de vuelta –

Ojos esmeralda se encontraron por fin con los ámbar y de inmediato lo supo, no era un sueño realmente él había vuelto. Una ola de inmensa felicidad abarcó cada milímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, la regadera que aún sostenía en su asombro fue simplemente soltada al piso derramando y salpicando su contenido

\- ¿Sakura? –Preguntó Shaoran al no ver reacción alguna de la ojiverde -¿estás bien? –se empezó a preocupar al notar ríos de lágrimas silenciosos correr por esos bellos ojos.

\- Regresaste… -dijo primero en un susurro Sakura para después estallar de felicidad -¡Estas aquí, regresaste! –Fue tanta la emoción que sin dudarlo salto encima del castaño tumbándolo en el piso - ¡Volviste, si volviste! –en esos momentos no pensaba en nada más, no le interesaba haber derribado a Shaoran, que estuvieran el piso, que estuviera empapando su ropa con su llanto de felicidad, no le importaba nada; sólo le interesaba el poder por fin abrazarlo, sentir su aroma, sentir su calidez.

\- Siempre voy a volver, pase lo que pase –el ambarino la abrazo con inmenso cariño –Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, ¿lo sabes verdad? –

\- Lo sé, lo sé –intentó limpiarse un poco las lágrimas de los ojos pero fue en vano, estas se negaban a parar –es que fue tanto tiempo…-

\- Respecto a eso, de verdad lo siento –el ambarino también intento limpiar las lágrimas que seguían corriendo –No llores más por favor –

\- No lo puedo evitar –hipaba Sakura intentando contener el llanto mientras Shaoran sostenía su rostro limpiándolo en el camino –son lágrimas de felicidad –a pesar del llanto Sakura mostró su hermosa sonrisa –Me alegra tanto poder verte otra vez –

\- Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo –Shaoran acerco sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se tocaran.

\- Siempre te estaré esperando –respondió nuevamente Sakura entre lágrimas.

\- Gracias –con infinita ternura deposito un beso en la frente de la ojiverde, ella sonrió más y después sólo se fundieron en un abrazo por un largo rato.

\- ¿La bola de pelos blanca? –reaccionó Touya al escuchar esas últimas palabras y al examinarla detenidamente pudo constatar que en efecto era Mokona o la bola de pelos blanca como el mejor la llamaba.

\- ¡Bájame, bájame! –empezó a patalear Mokona intentado rescatar sus largas orejas.

\- Si tú estás aquí…eso quiere decir que… -Touya le dio de forma brusca a Yukito a sostener a Mokona mientras casi se abalanza al balcón para intentar mirar más de cerca – ¡Maldito mocoso! –Touya se alarmó de inmediato al ver a su linda hermanita saltar hacia el castaño y después ambos caer al piso muy juntitos.

\- Déjalos Touya –Yukito detuvo al moreno con una mano pues ya se disponía a saltar por el balcón para ir a matar con sus propias manos al ambarino –Mejor vamos a saludar al resto de los invitados, deben de estar por aquí también –

\- Si, si, Fye y Kuragane están esperando en el salón principal mientras yo venía a buscar al príncipe Touya –

Touya dudo un poco aún al filo del balcón vio nuevamente hacia su hermana y vio las lágrimas y la sonrisa que tenía Sakura en ese momento, eso era lo único que valía la pena y lo único por lo que soportaba a ese mocoso. Suspiró y al final desistió de su idea –está bien ya tendré tiempo de golpear a ese chiquillo, vayamos a ver a esos dos – Touya dio por finalizada la plática y de inmediato se adentró al palacio con paso veloz, no quería admitirlo ante Yukito y menos ante esa bola de pelos blanca pero estaba feliz de que hubieran regresado y eso se noto mientras caminaba con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante en su rostro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día empezó a cambiar por completo, la tranquilidad del castillo se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de los viajeros, los sirvientes empezaron a preparar habitaciones, los cocineros empezaron a preparar un banquete de último momento, por orden la mismísima reina Nadeshiko, mientras otros iban y venían de un lado a otro con manteles, servilletas, cortinas y demás cosas que predispusiera la reina para el banquete.

Pasaron casi tres hora completas para que Sakura apareciera por el castillo, había pasado todo ese tiempo platicando con Shaoran en el invernadero o caminando con él por los alrededores, recuperando el tiempo sin verse, poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado. Fue allí donde finalmente se enteró del porqué de su tardanza, todo gracias a un laberinto gigante del tamaño mismo de la tierra, con barrera anti magia y realmente muy bien construido evitando incluso que Kurogane pudiera romper sus paredes. A eso había que sumarle el hecho de estar lleno de trampas y seres malignos los cuales dificultaban su avance lo cual provoco que estuvieron atrapados por más de un año. Durante ese tiempo tuvieron que arreglárselas en ese ambiente hostil para poder encontrar la salida y poder por fin transportarse a la siguiente dimensión.

La historia y las anécdotas eran tantas que fue cuando empezó a bajar el sol que Sakura notó que había pasado mucho tiempo y no había saludado aún a Mokona, Kurogane y Fye. Decidieron que era momento de volver al castillo pero a pesar de eso no caminaron de prisa, tomados de las manos empezaron a recorrer los pasillos.

\- ¡Princesa! –una mucama a su servicio salió corriendo a su encuentro -¡Princesa, qué bueno que la encuentro! –

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –

\- Su hermano princesa, ha ordenado a todo el personal poner el castillo de cabeza de ser necesario hasta encontrarla –

\- Hermano –suspiró la princesa resignándose a tener que recibir un sermón en cuanto la viera – ¿Dónde están? –

\- Su hermano y los otros viajeros los están esperando en la biblioteca ¡por favor vaya de inmediato para allá! –la chica estaba realmente asustada de lo que podría llegar a hacer el príncipe Touya de seguir su hermana desaparecida.

\- Ya vamos para allá. Gracias –Sakura intentó calmar los nervios de la chica pero la pobre estaba realmente sin control –Ve a descansar, tómate el resto del día, yo me encargó de mi hermano –

\- Iré a descansar en cuanto usted vaya con su hermano, por favor no tarde y vaya con él ¡rápido, rápido! –La chica los apresuró aún más empujándolos para que empezaran a caminar y no dejándolos en paz hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de biblioteca –Suerte princesa –fue lo último que oyó de la chica antes de verla partir por el pasillo.

\- Pues bueno…aquí vamos –Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran y este le dio su apoyo incondicional sosteniendo con más fuerza su mano.

\- ¿Juntos? – Shaoran puso la mano libre en una de manijas de las dos puertas de la biblioteca alentando con eso a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

\- Juntos –al mismo tiempo abrieron las puertas de par en par y avanzaron con cuidado.

\- Vaya hasta que te apareces monstruo –ese fue el saludo de su hermano en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta pero su rostro cambio a uno más furioso cuando vio que su hermana no venía sola, si no que venía con el mocoso y peor aún, venían tranquilamente tomados de las manos –Sakura, ven acá ahora mismo… ¡Y Sola! –ordenó de inmediato el moreno.

\- Lo que tengas que decirme puedes decirlo frente a Shaoran también –como ya era costumbre de un tiempo para acá, Sakura enfrentaba a su hermano con determinación. Eso basto para que Touya girara el rostro bufando al ver la determinación de su hermana, eso era algo que odiaba ahora, la edad y sus experiencias vividas la habían llenado de determinación y coraje para enfrentarlo incluso a él y ya no dejarse controlar tanto por su sobreprotección.

Al no haber respuesta del moreno Sakura dio por sentado el tema y prosiguió a saludar como se debe a sus demás amigos.

\- ¡Sakura! – la primera en saltar fue Mokona y Sakura la recibió gustosa en sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Mokona? ¿Kurogane te ha tratado bien? –empezó a acariciar la pequeña cabeza blanca.

\- ¡Kuropon intentó cocinarme muchas veces mientras estábamos atrapados en ese laberinto! - la pequeña Mokona empezó a poner ojos de borreguito a Sakura para que se compadeciera de ella –Decía que un buen caldo de Mokona los ayudaría a encontrar el camino y muchas veces me metió a la cacerola, ¡Fue realmente horrible! ¡Kuropon es un mal padre! –

\- ¡Óyeme bollo blanco, tu qué te crees levantando falsos de esa forma! –Kurogane se acercó y arrebató a Mokona para empezar a agitarla con fuerza -¡Retráctate bollo blanco! –

\- Nunca cambian –Sakura dijo entre pequeñas risitas.

\- Siempre tratamos de mantener el ánimo –Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Fye! –La ojiverde no dudo en abrazar al rubio –Qué bueno verte, los extrañe mucho –

\- Nosotros te extrañamos más, en especial Shaoran-kun ¿verdad que si? –El chico solo sonrió ampliamente ante esa afirmación –pero parece que eso él ya te lo hizo saber – Sakura se sonrojo un poco y Fye sonrió al cumplir con su cometido –Mírate nada más, estas más bella que antes – Fye decidió cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación –No puedo creer que el tiempo en ti no hace más que maravillas y no sólo es en belleza, percibo pequeña Sakura-chan que tus poderes están más fuertes y estables, parece que alguien si ha hecho la tarea-

\- Exageras Fye, no soy tan fuerte –

\- Siempre lo he dicho Sakura-chan, tu eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros –Fye volteó hacia sus demás compañeros viajeros quienes asintieron con una sonrisa. Kurogane, Mokona, Shaoran; todos creían lo mismo y ahora viéndolos a su alrededor Sakura noto que el paso del tiempo no había borrado ese lazo tan hermoso que justo un día como ese, muchos años atrás había comenzado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde la llegada de los viajeros al mundo de Clow, las cosas habían estado movidas al principio pero fueron tomando tranquilidad con el pasar de los días, todos aprovechaban el tiempo para descansar, estar en Clow era como estar de vacaciones para ellos, sin tener que pelear, sin tener que viajar, sin grandes preocupaciones, solo una cosa les rondaba por la cabeza y era que no sabían cuánto tiempo más podrían estar allí, aprovechaban al máximo el tiempo de relajación por que en cualquier momento Mokona podría decir que es hora del viaje.

Esa noche cobijaba a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Clow, desde la llegada de los viajeros el clima los había tratado bastante bien y unos empezaban a pensar que eso no era mera coincidencia. El cielo despejado había sido una constante en esas semanas, la luna había brillado todas y cada una de las noches y la brisa fresca proporcionaba noches relajantes de sueños profundos para la gran mayoría, excepto esa noche por una persona en especial.

Sakura se despertó agitada después de tener un sueño en particular, el sueño que tanto temía y que no quería tener, la partida inminente de sus amigos llegaría poco después del amanecer. Odiaba las despedidas ya que la entristecían, sabía perfectamente que ellos no se quedarían allí para siempre y que tarde o temprano tendrían que seguir con su viaje, pero prefería no saber cuándo partirían y así evitar la dolorosa separación una vez más; más aún después de no haberlos visto durante un largo periodo y de haberlos tenido junto a ella más de lo normal. Por lo regular las visitas a Clow nunca duraban más de una semana y en esta ocasión ya habían sido casi tres. Se había empezado a acostumbrar a su compañía, a las pequeñas peleas entre Kurogane y Mokona, a los consejos de Fye y sobre todo a la cercanía de Shaoran.

\- …Shaoran… - Solo le bastó pronunciar su nombre para saber y darse cuenta que las horas con él estaban contadas –le tengo que avisar- Como pocas veces sucedía en ella y contra todas las reglas nocturnas impuestas por su hermano durante la estadía de sus amigos (dícese de la prohibición total para salir por la noche de su alcoba) Sakura tomo su capa, escribió una nota rápida que dejo en su cama y salió de su habitación aun agitada. Antes de dar cualquier paso en falso se aseguró de que no hubiera por allí ningún guardia para custodiar su habitación, orden directa también de su hermano para evitar que intrusos no deseados (ósea Shaoran) ingresaran a su habitación por la noche. Al corroborar que no había nadie que interrumpiera su camino, avanzo por los pasillos silenciosamente hasta dar con la puerta que quería y rogando por que no estuviera demasiado dormido, Sakura se animó a tocar suavemente la puerta.

Instantes después un adormilado Shaoran abría la puerta.

\- ¿Sakura? –creyendo que aún estaba dormido, intentó tallarse los ojos, pues no daba crédito a lo que veía: Sakura tocaba a su puerta en medio de la noche.

\- Perdón…te desperté –se disculpó la ojiverde realmente arrepintiéndose en ese momento de haber salido de su habitación.

Fue en ese momento en que Shaoran notó que algo no estaba bien, Sakura no estaría en medio de la noche tocando a su puerta de no ser algo realmente importante, además ahora que la veía bien, lucía agitada. –Yo estoy bien pero… ¿estás bien? Parece que algo paso –

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo que decirte –Shaoran dudo un momento, miró hacia ambos lado del pasillo asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, lo menos que quería era que cierto príncipe ordenará su decapitación bajo los cargos de rapto de su hermana a mitad de la noche. No vio nada raro por lo que pensó que Sakura habría sido muy cuidadosa también de que nadie la siguiera o no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

\- Claro, pasa –rápidamente le dio el paso y cerró la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Descuida, me asegure de que nadie me siguiera –lo tranquilizo Sakura al ver la reacción del chico –mi hermano no se enterará de que estuve aquí-

\- Es bueno saber eso –el ambarino respiro un poco para calmarse, si Sakura decía que todo estaría bien es porque así debería de ser.

\- Sé que a veces Touya puede ser un poco paranoico, pero sé que hace lo que por que me quiere –la ojiverde comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana y se detuvo junto a las cortinas como queriendo por un momento olvidar lo que tenía para contar –Y sé que en el fondo también te aprecia, solo que es su forma de demostrarlo es algo…inusual- empezó a decir palabras más rápido y cada vez alejándose más del tema principal –Pero por eso siempre está Yuki a su lado, él lo mantiene en sus cabales y le ayuda con las cosas del palacio, por qué cómo algún día será rey tiene que aprender todo lo necesario desde ahora, aunque a veces es un poco lento, siempre anda diciendo que nuestros padres tendrán una larga vida y que aún falta mucho para que él sea rey. Por cierto mis padres también han estado muy ocupados últimamente y quizá no han podido estar mucho tiempo con nosotros pero sé que todos en el reino los quieren y por eso ahora todos están felices y les llevan constantemente todo tipo de regalos, por ejemplo el otro día…-

\- ¿Qué tienes Sakura? –Shaoran rápidamente se acercó a ella y con un dedo en sus labios logro que toda las cosas que Sakura empezaba a decir sin sentido pararan por fin –Primero tocas a mi puerta a media noche y me dices que tienes algo para contarme y luego empiezas a hablar de todas estas cosas. ¿Te ha pasado algo malo? –

\- ¿Tan obvia soy? – se resignó la ojiverde.

\- Te conozco bien y tú no eres así, ¿qué pasa? –

\- He tenido un sueño –Sakura no podía confrontarlo a los ojos así que bajo la mirada un poco. La forma en como lo dijo le empezaba a dar una idea al castaño de por dónde iba el asunto.

\- ¿Es sobre los chicos y yo verdad? – Shaoran también dudo en preguntar así que fue con cuidado, pero Sakura no parecía responder y eso le confirmaba más sus sospechas – ¿estoy en lo correcto verdad? –esta vez Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza pero aún sin mirarlo de frente.

El castaño también bajo la mirada y apretó los puños al comprender lo que quería decirle Sakura, no hacía falta que dijera más, era poco el tiempo el que pasaban juntos y por lo mismo habían aprendido a comunicarse lo que querían sin necesidad de muchas palabras; sus acciones, sus gestos, sus posturas, eso era suficiente para ellos comprender; y en esta ocasión era su inevitable partida. Inevitable. Su inevitable partida. Era algo que él ya sabía que pasaría, después de todo había decidido seguir moviéndose por las dimensiones al ser él algo que no debería de existir pero que por curiosidades del destino se había mantenido con vida. A veces desearía que las cosas fueran más sencillo para él y más aún para Sakura. Tomo un profundo respiro, relajó su cuerpo y los puños y decidió que mejor había que aprovechar el tiempo que les quedará en Clow.

\- ¿Cuándo? –se aventuró a preguntar pero ahora alzando con delicadeza el mentón de Sakura para que pudiera contestarle viéndolo directamente, pero se sorprendió al ver que esos hermosos ojos lloraban en silencio con lágrimas de desesperación.

\- …Después del amanecer…- intentó decir Sakura con firmeza pero la voz la traicionó. El castaño al oír esas palabras la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, no pensaba que les quedará tan poco tiempo, sólo unas horas antes del amanecer. Sabía que ya habían pasado más tiempo de lo normal en Clow pero eso le daba esperanza de poder pasar por lo menos una temporada más larga después de su larga ausencia. Lamentablemente los hilos del destino jugaban otra vez en su contra y le decían que tenía que partir pronto. – No te preocupes por nada, los preparativos para su partida y todo lo que necesitan ya estaba predispuesto desde hace semanas, en cuanto amanezca daremos aviso a todos- dijo aún entre sollozos.

\- Perdón por hacerte pasar por eso otra vez – Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerza temiendo que ella se fuera a ir de su lado para evitar el dolor otra vez –Cómo quisiera que las cosas fueran más simples entre nosotros, poder pasar más tiempo juntos, pasear, divertirnos, ser una pareja normal. No quiero perderte nunca, pero cada vez que nos despedimos siento que puedes arrepentirte de la decisión que tomaste-

\- Nunca haría eso – Sakura también lo abrazó pero ella con más delicadeza intentando calmar el latir del castaño y sus propias lágrimas –Eres lo más importante para mí y siempre te estaré esperando -

\- Cómo quisiera que vinieras con nosotros –

\- Sabes que es imposible –la ojiverde empezó a aferrarse con fuerza en su espalda –todo sería más… -

\- …Complicado… - a completo el castaño –Lo sé…pero si tan sólo pudiéramos decidir a qué mundos ir, podría escoger mundos en los que no hubiera tantas complicaciones y tu podrías estar con nosotros sin problema alguno-

\- Pero si eso fuera así…- Sakura parecía un poco más calmada –Nunca podrías encontrar la forma de regresar a aquellos que tanto nos ayudaron-

El ambarino suspiró un poco –Lamento tener que irme, después de tanto tiempo de no verte-

\- Yo siempre te estaré esperando Shaoran, te lo dije aquella vez, eres lo más importante en mi vida y no importa las dimensiones que nos separen yo te esperaré, pase lo que pase- Esta vez Sakura si veía a los ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban, podrías dudar de muchas cosas, pero jamás de su decisión de siempre esperar por Shaoran. –Es mi forma de ayudarte a lograr tu objetivo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -

\- Lo sé –el ambarino choco sus frentes y sonrió –Y por eso te adoro tanto, quizá no este junto a ti para decírtelo a cada rato pero…te amo Sakura –

\- Y yo a ti –

Finalmente, y como ya habían hecho en otras ocasiones sus labios se encontraron en un movimiento suave y sin prisa que les gustaba disfrutar, que poco a poco fue llenándose de pasión y de fuerza debido a que ambos comprendían que sería la última vez que podrían disfrutar de esa maravillosa sensación sin que nadie los molestara. Esos pocos momentos que podían disfrutar eran sólo de ellos dos y de nadie más, y en ese preciso momento en donde ambos comprendían que eran lo más importante en sus vidas y que no habría mañana para poder pensarlo dos veces fue que empezaron a tomar una decisión. Su temperatura se fue incrementando poco a poco, Shaoran acariciaba con fervor la parte del torso que quedaba al descubierto por el pijama de la ojiverde, mientras que ella se sostenía fuertemente del cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos una y otra vez en el cabello chocolate.

Sin darse cuenta daban algunos pequeños pasos que finalmente los llevaron hasta la orilla de la cama con la que tropezó la ojiverde, provocando que Sakura cayera sobre la cama y con Shaoran encima de ella. Los besos y las caricias no cesaron en ningún momento e incluso fueron aumentando la intensidad; fue hasta que un leve gemido se ahogó en la garganta de Sakura que el ambarino se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y fue cuando poco a poco empezó a separarse de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir que sus bocas se separaban y se encontró con la mirada de Shaoran muy firme y con ese brillo que tanto le caracterizaba, pero también pudo notar a lo lejos una chispa de deseo.

\- Sakura…- el ambarino tomo sus mejillas suavemente y pensó bien sus palabras antes de continuar y arruinar todo –Eh anhelado este momento durante este último periodo de tiempo que estuve ausente, poder finalmente estar contigo de esta forma, ser tuyo completamente y viceversa… solo que no quiero que sea algo que sólo yo quiera, quiero que sea de los dos, sabes que nunca voy a hacer algo que te lastime o algo que tu no quieras así que…-

\- Shhhh –Sakura puso un dedo sobre la boca de Shaoran y le dedico aquella sonrisa que sólo es para él –Yo…yo –se empezó a sonrojar la ojiverde -…yo también quiero esto más que nada en el mundo…nuestra primera vez…juntos-

El ambarino sonrió de la misma forma y también se sonrojo –Si…nuestra primera vez –tomo la mano de Sakura que aún estaba sobre sus labios y la beso con fervor cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Te amo, nunca lo olvides –

\- Nunca podría olvidarlo – Sakura lo atrajo hacia ella poco a poco para finalmente volver a encontrar primero sus labios y después el resto de sus cuerpos y dar comienzo nuevamente a ese juego de caricias y movimientos que eran nuevos para ambos.

Esa noche la luna fue su única testigo, testigo de una entrega de amor única y hermosa entre aquellos que habían pasado por tantas dificultades para finalmente poder estar juntos, poder disfrutar de su amor y por fin llegar a ese mágico momento que ambos anhelaban.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto en una dimensión diferente Sakura Kinomoto se preparaba para iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, finalmente iniciaría la preparatoria y no podía estar más feliz al saber que sus amigos seguirían con ella y más aún y más importante al saber que la persona más importante para ella estaría también a su lado.

\- Te queda muy bien ese uniforme – Kero observaba como su ama terminaba apuradamente de acomodar los últimos detalles de su cabello con un par de pasadores –Aunque me sorprende que hallas llegado tan lejos con lo torpe que eres para los estudios –

\- ¡Kero! –Sakura tomó el peine y se lo arrogó al guardián quien logró esquivarlo con rapidez, con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con los objetos que Sakura le lanzaba, almohadas, zapatos, ropa, peines o lo primero que estuviera al su alcance.

\- Es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian – se reía el guardián –cómo el hecho de que llegarás tarde a la escuela si no sales de la casa en los próximos 5 minutos –

\- ¡Ya se me hizo tarde, Shaoran me va a matar! –vio de reojo el reloj y confirmó lo que le decía el guardián.

\- Ese mocoso de verdad, o no tiene cerebro o es de otro planeta, mira que aguantar a tremendo mastodonte tardista durante tanto tiempo, realmente no lo comprendo – Una vena empezó a salir por la cabeza de Sakura -No ahora que lo pienso es un loco maniático de primera, si hasta matrimonio le propuso a tremendo mastodonte-

\- ¡Kero! ¡Ahora si te ganaste un castigo, sin dulces por toda una semana! –

\- ¡No Sakurita, todo menos los dulces, no me puedes hacer esto por favor! –

\- Ya he hablado, tengo bien contados los dulces, si descubro que hace falto una sola galleta te quedarás sin dulces por un mes completo- Con eso finiquito por completo al guardián quien no pudo resistirse y empezó a llorar dramáticamente.

\- Eres muy mala conmigo Sakurita, ya no me quieres…y yo que te he acompañado desde la primaria, así me tratas –

\- Te lo ganaste Kero- la ojiverde tomo su maletín y algunas otras cosas antes de salir de su cuarto, vio por última vez a Kero que seguía llorando dramáticamente, iba a salir del cuarto, tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta y vio el resplandor del pequeño diamante que se posaba en su mano desde hace algunos meses, eso la hizo sonreír y olvidar por completo su enojo con Kero –Si te portas bien pueden ser sólo un par de días, pero pórtate bien Kero y es enserio lo de los dulces, los tengo contados-

\- ¡Yeiii! –festejó el pequeño guardián, esa táctica de chantaje nunca fallaba. Sakura sonrió un poco antes de partir.

\- Regresaré temprano – se despidió Sakura mientras salía de su cuarto.

\- ¡No olvides preguntarle eso al mocoso de Clow! –le recordó Kero.

\- ¡Siiiii!- fue lo último que escuchó el guardián antes de ver sólo la puerta cerrada. Inmediatamente Kero cambio su rostro por uno más noble y tranquilo, después de todo esa niña nunca cambiaba ni aunque estuviera ya iniciando sus años de preparatoria, seguía siendo aquella chiquilla de 10 años que libero el libro de las Clow cards y que ha pasado por tantos retos para capturar las cartas y posteriormente transformarlas. Ahora su Sakura tenía ya casi los 16 años, había pasado muchos problemas con aquella mujer que quería quitarle las cartas y aún más el amor de su vida, pero también había podido superarlos y aunque no le gustará ahora estaba comprometida con aquel chiquillo del mal.

Cómo era su costumbre cada mañana, Kero invocó el libro de las cartas y lo examinó, ahora sin el báculo el guardián estaba guardando todo de tipo de precauciones para con las cartas y su equilibrio. Habían pasado unos meses desde que la bruja de las dimensiones le había dado los detalles a Sakura acerca de entregar su báculo, el desconocía los detalles de aquella platica pero sabía que una identidad similar a Sakura de otra dimensión necesitaba del báculo y Sakura sin dudar lo entregó. Además sabía que todo aquello tenía que ver con aquel sueño que tenía Sakura de forma recurrente, llegaron a pensar que con la entrega del báculo sus problemas terminarían, cuan equivocados estaban. Los sueños seguían llegando a Sakura, intentaron contactar a la bruja de las dimensiones nuevamente pero por alguna extraña razón ahora era imposible. Ahora el chico Clow intentaba buscar una forma para contactar de nuevo a la bruja y una idea que había aparecido en Sakura era lo que precisamente tenía que discutir con él en la escuela.

\- Presiento que una nueva aventura está por comenzar, algo tan grande que esta incluso fuera de nuestra comprensión- Kero observó fijamente el libro rosa corroborando que todo estaba en orden. Después se asomó por la ventana para ver a su ama correr en su nuevo uniforme para evitar llegar tarde a la escuela. – Sé que tú podrás superar lo que se venga –

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- ¡Shaoran! – Sakura lo empezó a saludar desde lejos al verlo ya parado en lugar donde siempre se encontraban para ir a la escuela juntos, algo que nunca había cambiado desde que las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado. Al verlo allí de pie sonrió aún más, el uniforme de la preparatoria realmente le quedaba muy bien, su altura y sus músculos por las artes marciales le daban el toque final, estaba segura que así como en la secundaria habría muchas chicas queriendo acercarse al él, pero ella no lo permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia - ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! –

\- Esta bien, toda vía tenemos tiempo suficiente –Shaoran la recibió con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza seguido de un beso en la frente, la había visto a lo lejos cuando se acercaba hacia él corriendo en su nuevo uniforme y realmente había comprobado lo bien que le quedaba. Sakura había sido muy popular en la secundaria por su belleza y estaba seguro ahora que la veía en ese uniforme que en la preparatoria las cosas serían igual. Por suerte él era el hombre más afortunado por estar a su lado y más aún por saber que ella había aceptado ser su prometida, eso definitivamente tendría que asustar a muchos chicos que quisieran acercársele.

\- Pero si ya es tardísimo –Sakura comprobó la hora en su celular y efectivamente iban tarde. Shaoran no pudo más que sonreír ante eso, verla preocupada de esa forma la hacía ver más linda, dudo un poco pero no pudo más revelar la verdad.

\- Tome mis precauciones –Sakura empezó a poner cara de no entender nada -Le pedí a Kerberos que adelantará todos tus relojes por 30 minutos –

\- ¡Qué! –Se sorprendió Sakura – ¡Shaoran Li, eres un verdadero….ammm…..arghhh! –lo empezó a regañar pero ni ella misma sabía que decir.

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento – intentó defenderse de los pequeños golpes que le daba la ojiverde.

\- No lo puedo creer, tu saboteaste mis relojes –Al decir eso comprendió algo –Espera un segundo… ¿desde cuándo tú y Kero trabajan juntos? –alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

\- Bueno pues…amm… -no podía decirle que tenía ya varios meses en cercana comunicación con el guardián, más que nada desde que aquel sueño empezó a hacerse recurrente.

\- Shaoran Li, dime la verdad –Shaoran se encogió un poco, sabía que cuando Sakura lo llamaba por su nombre completo era por que hablaba en serio.

\- Hace unos meses…desde que aquel sueño se hizo más frecuente…pero sólo es porque estoy preocupado por ti, incluso lo de los relojes fue porque no quería que llegarás tarde en tu primer día de preparatoria…lo siento-

Sakura escuchó esa pequeña explicación, sabía que lo último que haría Shaoran sería trabajar en equipo con Kerberos, tenía que haber sido muy difícil para él empezar a tratar mejor al guardián, verlo como su aliado y cómplice y no como su rival. – Esta bien –de inmediato dulcificó su mirada –El hecho de que hayas logrado que Kero sea tu cómplice me pone muy contenta, me doy cuenta de que no todo será peleas entre ustedes. Gracias- de inmediato lo abrazó y él le correspondió el abrazo. – Sólo…- se separó un poco de él si dejar de abrazarlo por completo –no vuelvas a sabotear mis relojes – lo terminó de regañar un poco.

\- Nunca más, prometido – Shaoran lo juro con la pala extendida, y Sakura sonrió, no soportó más las ganas y se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo y darle un tierno beso en los labios. –Con ese incentivo realmente cumpliré mi juramento -

\- Ahora si deberíamos ir a la escuela –Sakura empezaba a separarse pero el ambarino no tenía el mismo plan.

\- No quisiera llegar tan pronto –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –

\- En cuanto lleguemos muchos chicos empezaran a mirarte –

\- Shaoran…sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti ¿verdad?- Sakura colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

\- Lo sé, y sé que muchos serán alejados gracias a esto –tomo la mano que estaba en su mejilla, la misma que tenía ahora esa promesa de un futuro juntos y beso con dulzura aquel diamante logrando sonrojar a la ojiverde –pero…- cambió su semblante por uno más serio -no será lo mismo, habrá otros chicos que no se asustarán con eso, ya no son chicos de secundaria, serán chicos más grandes que nosotros y ya he visto cómo te miran…tengo miedo de cometer alguna locura con alguno de esos desgraciados-

\- Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es sólo fijar tus ojos en mí, yo te ayudaré en eso- con su mano libre acarició el rostro del ambarino para calmarlo un poco –no dejaré que eso pase…y si alguno se quiere pasar de listo le daré uno de mis súper golpes, el tiempo de entrenamiento con Wei no ha sido en vano- Shaoran sonrió ante ese último comentario e intentó relajarse.

\- Eres la mejor mi flor cerezo –

\- Ya lo sabía- Sakura continuó de forma juguetona y con eso último Shaoran sonrió aún más. Sin más que decir empezó a jalar de ella para ahora si comenzar su camino a la nueva etapa de su vida, no sería algo fácil de llevar pero ya encontraría él también la forma de alejar a todo aquel que quisiera pasarse de listo con su prometida y si no, dejaría de llamarse Shaoran Li.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La escuela preparatoria de Tomoeda era tal y como esperaban los chicos recién llegados. Para "suerte" de ellos, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol habían quedado en el mismo salón, aunque estaban cien por ciento seguro que esa suerte tenía mucho que ver con cierto conjuro de cierto chico inglés, quien por su puesto había negado cualquier tipo de artilugio mágico para hacer que todos casualmente quedarán en el mismo salón.

\- Es una lástima que Mei haya tenido que regresar a Hong Kong – Tomoyo se lamentaba al recordar los últimos sucesos de la familia Li quienes reclamaban que sus jóvenes adolescentes regresaran a Hong Kong para terminar su educación en la escuela de renombre de donde habían salido todos los Li y más aún reclamaban el hecho de que el heredero y próximo jefe del clan estuviera en su tierra para empezar a hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones.

Habían sido meses de tensión ante la inminente presión que ejercían los parientes más importantes. Dama Li había sido sorprendentemente un gran apoyo en ese tiempo al intentar calmar los nervios de los familiares quienes empezaban a creer que si el heredero no estaba con ellos era porque no tenía interés en seguir la tradición de la familia Li, conspiraciones y ultrajes empezaron a surgir en esos instantes lo cuales por suerte fueron aplacados por Dama Li. Empezaron a creer que Shaoran tendría que volver un tiempo para calmar los nervios en la familia pero afortunadamente todo se resolvió con la brillante idea de Ieran, todo con un simple anunció: "Shaoran Li se había comprometido con la poderosa Card Master heredera de las cartas Clow, Sakura Kinomoto". Ese simple y pequeño anunció fue suficiente para justificar su presencia por un tiempo más en Japón, él por obvias razones no podía dejar a sola a su nueva prometida, de acuerdo al comunicado era de vital importancia fortalecer el vínculo para asegurar un fuerte y sólido matrimonio en el futuro. O al menos eso fue lo que Dama Li comunicó a sus más que orgullosos parientes, pues ellos al enterarse de la noticia se hincharon de orgullo al saber que su heredero estaba forjando un buen futuro para la familia al añadir a tan poderosa miembro. Obviamente toda esa información era completamente alterada, el compromiso era cierto, pero no por esas razones tan frías y calculadoras que fueron presentadas a los miembros de la familia, obviamente era una promesa que no hacía más que añadir más fuerza a la hermosa relación que mantenían, algo que los familiares tan tradicionalistas no comprenderían.

Por desgracia no fue lo mismo para Mei Ling, su primo logró encontrar la excusa perfecta, pero no fue lo mismo para ella. Al no haber más razones para su estancia en Japón su regreso fue requerido por sus padres. Por suerte no se fue sola, cierto chico japonés con el que recientemente había comenzado una relación decidió solicitar beca para después matricularse en la misma escuela de Hong Kong. Ryo Kentaro había decido seguirla a donde ella fuera.

\- Bueno al menos sabemos que no estará sola –Sakura comentaba recordando el bonito momento en que Ryo había anunciado que él también partiría a Hong Kong. No pudieron hablar pues el primer profesor en turno entraba al aula para presentarse con los nuevos estudiantes.

Durante el resto del día las cosas fueron normalmente, incluso tuvieron oportunidad de comentar acerca de la idea para empezar a descubrir cómo resolver su pequeño problema de sueños. Sin embargo no pudieron llegar a nada en concreto nuevamente por lo que Sakura volvió a casa con las mismas dudas.

Por suerte todo cambiaría a partir de esa noche pues un misterioso chico haría aparición en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

_\- ¿Dónde estoy? –_

_Sakura abrió los ojos y se sorprendió del lugar en el que se encontraba se miró a ella misma y seguía con su pijama puesto, al menos eso no había cambiado. Sakura se encontraba en un lugar completamente vació que asemeja al cielo nocturno con nubes por todos lados y estrellas también. Sólo había una cosa en ese lugar, un árbol de cerezo en flor bastante grande. _

_\- ¿Hay alguien allí? – Sakura empezó a avanzar con precaución algo le decía que tenía que acercarse al árbol de cerezo. - ¿Hola? – siguió preguntando cuando finalmente llegó al árbol. Con una de sus manos se recargó en el tronco y suspiró al darse cuenta de que ese lugar parecía inmenso y sin fin._

_\- Buenas noches Sakura-chan –_

_Esa voz la tomó por sorpresa por la espalda, de inmediato se volteó para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, era un chico alto, delgado, de pelo negro y lentes misteriosos._

_\- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kimihiro Watanuki –se inclinó correctamente. _

_\- ¿Kimihiro Watanuki? –Sakura dudó un poco, nunca en su vida había visto a aquel chico pero por su forma de hablar y de expresarse no le pareció que estuviera allí para hacerle daño. Además algo en sus ojos le recordaba un poco a los de Clow. – ¿Te conozco? -_

_\- No realmente, pero quizás te sientas familiar porque tengo una presencia que te es conocida –_

_\- ¿Cómo? –_

_\- Es una larga historia Sakura-chan – el tono tan familiar con que le habló aquel chico le hizo dudar un poco. –Seguro te preguntarás si te conozco ¿verdad? –Sakura asintió levemente –Pues no, realmente sólo había escuchado hablar acerca de ti, por una vieja conocida –_

_\- ¿Quién eres realmente? –Sakura seguía sin realmente comprender mucho._

_\- Mi deber ahora es ser el encargado de la tienda que cumple deseos –_

_\- ¡Pero! –esa declaración sorprendió a la ojiverde, hasta donde ella sabía la dueña de esa tienda era…_

_\- Si lo sé, esa también es una larga historia – los ojos de Kimihiro se llenaron de nostalgia por un momento pero decidió continuar –Yo soy el nuevo encargado de la tienda de deseos, y efectivamente quién me platicó de ti fue la anterior dueña, Yuuko Ichihara –_

_\- Ahora voy entendiendo un poco –esas palabras parecían ya ir tomando forma –aunque ¿dónde estamos? –_

_\- Creo pequeña Sakura-chan que tú sabes la respuesta sin que te lo diga. Por cierto no te molesta que te hable por tu nombre ¿verdad? -_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza ante la última pregunta después respondió - ¿La dimensión de los sueños? –_

_\- Efectivamente, veo que Yuuko no decía mentiras, tienes grandes poderes y la facilidad de entrar y salir de esta dimensión, justo como tu otra yo. Sólo por eso es que ahora puedo estar aquí contigo teniendo esta charla –_

_\- ¿Cómo esta Yuuko-san? He intentado volver a hablar con ella, tengo algunas dudas acerca de mi sueño –_

_\- Yuuko…bueno –Kimihiro empezó a pensar en cómo explicar esa parte –Digamos que Yuuko por fin pudo descansar en paz, su tiempo había estado detenido por mucho tiempo y era su tiempo de partir –_

_\- Lo siento tanto…no lo sabía – se disculpó de inmediato la ojiverde –De haberlo sabido no hubiera intentado contactarla de nuevo -_

_\- No, está bien, después de todo tú no tenías forma de enterarte. Pero por eso estoy yo aquí, Yuuko hubiera querido que te explicará tu papel en todo esto –_

_\- ¿Yo? –_

_\- Ven tomemos asiento, será una larga platica, te aseguró que todas tus dudas acerca de aquel sueño quedarán despejadas – Kimihiro se sentó y se recargó en el tronco del árbol, señaló a su lado para que Sakura se sentará junto a él. La chica sólo tuvo que pensarlo un segundo para darse cuenta de que finalmente todo parecería tener solución; sin dudarlo se sentó junto a Kimihiro para escuchar lo que tenía que contarle. –Veamos ¿por dónde comenzaremos? – Watanuki se puso un dedo en la barbilla para poner en orden las ideas, después de todo, lo que iba a contar no era fácil de comprender, sabía por lo que le había contado Yuuko que Sakura Kinomoto tenía un papel más importante en la historia de aquellos dos seres, que el sólo entregarles su báculo; pero no fue hasta hace poco que comprendió el verdadero papel de ella en todo esto y sabía que sería a él a quien le correspondería dar las pertinentes explicaciones. Había pensado mucho cómo dar esa explicación pero ahora que la tenía frente a él seguía sin saber cómo empezar. – Ya sé…dime Sakura-chan ¿qué sabes acerca de las dimensiones? – _

_Esa última pregunta fue la detonante de una conversación que Sakura nunca olvidaría, con mucha paciencia ella iba respondiendo las preguntas de Kimihiro quien después de tener algunos puntos aclarados acerca de las dimensiones prosiguió a contar un relato que dejaría a Sakura con la boca abierta. Un relato acerca de dos chicos que tenían, una su mismo nombre y el otro el mismo de Shaoran…dos chicos que dieron comienzo a su aventura en el mundo de Clow. _

_Cómo pudo, Kimihiro narró aquella enredada y paradójica historia, una que al final también lo involucraba a él. Una historia que al final había terminado con él destinado a cuidar de la tienda, con el otro Shaoran viajando por las dimensiones sin detenerse y con la otra Sakura esperando por su regreso._

_\- ¿De verdad todo eso paso? – Sakura estaba incrédula ante tremenda historia que acaba de escuchar._

_\- Sé que al principio es difícil de creer, pero tú más que nadie debe de creerla, después de todo…tuviste tu pequeño aporte en todo ello –_

_\- No había comprendido del todo el por qué era necesario que yo entregará el báculo, yo solo…lo entregue –_

_\- Y eso muestra el enorme y gentil corazón que posees, entregaste un elemento muy importante y significativo en tu vida a alguien que era completamente desconocido para ti –_

_\- Y me alegra haberlo hecho, en su momento sabía que lo entregaba para ayudar a alguien en apuros…ahora más que nunca estoy feliz de haberlo entregado…por cierto… -_

_\- Descuida, tú preciado báculo está muy bien resguardado en la tienda, es uno de nuestros objetos más valiosos y me encargaré de que así siga –_

_\- Gracias –_

_\- Ahora Sakura-chan…- Kimihiro volvió a ponerse serio –Espero comprendas ahora un poco más acerca del sueño que has tenido últimamente–_

_\- Todo empieza a tener sentido –_

_\- Espero que también comprendas que no es sólo un sueño…después de todo tus poderes no se resumen sólo a ver sueños –_

_\- …una premonición… - Sakura se quedó un poco pensativa y Kimihiro asintió –pero ¿por qué a mí?-_

_\- Te daré una pista y es todo antes de que mi intromisión en esto llegue al límite, dime Sakura-chan ¿Para qué te llegan las premoniciones? –_

_\- Mmmm- lo medito un minuto – Algunas veces son solo avisos de precaución y otras para hacer algo al respecto y en todo caso ayudar a que eso suceda o no suceda según sea el caso- _

_\- Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mi parte Sakura-chan –_

_\- Entonces…- se sorprendió la chica al reflexionar su respuesta –Todo esto me está llegando para hacer algo al respecto, para ayudar a esa otra yo…pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?–_

_\- Lo siento pequeña, esa es información que no te puedo dar, no sin pagar un precio –_

_\- Comprendo –_

_\- La información que te di no requiere de ningún pago, tómalo como un interés que te debemos por el resguardo de tu preciado báculo, pero no puedo ir más allá, el resto lo tienes que descubrir por tus propios medios –_

_\- No te preocupes, lo que me has dicho ha sido de mucha ayuda, al menos ya sé por dónde empezar –_

_\- Gracias por comprender- Watanuki se puso de pie y se estiro un poco –Ahora es momento de que ambos volvamos a nuestra respectiva casa, hemos pasado ya un buen rato en este lugar y deben estar preocupados por nosotros – le tendió la mano a Sakura y la ayuda a ponerse de pie._

_\- ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo? –_

_\- Pues…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla para hacer unos cálculos rápidos –Yo diría que unas doce horas-_

_\- ¡Qué! – se sorprendió la ojiverde y después de resignó –Ya llegué tarde a la escuela – Watanuki no pudo más que sonreír ante ese hecho tan divertido._

_\- Perdón no poder hacer nada al respecto –_

_\- Tranquilo – le indicó con la mano –De por si la puntualidad no es lo mío, sólo que esperaba este año si llegar temprano siempre –se puso a hacer unas cuentas con las manos –Si me apresuro todavía pueda llegar a las clases después del almuerzo-_

_\- Antes de que te vayas – el chico sacó algo de su bolsillo –toma, si alguna ocasión necesitas un deseo, solo llama –Watanuki le dio una pequeña tarjeta de presentación la cual contenía sólo dos líneas: Kimihiro Watanuki y abajo la leyenda "Comuníquese al teléfono que aparece a continuación"_

_\- ¿Ahora también consultan por teléfono? – Se sorprendió Sakura, pues con Yuuko todo era muy diferente – aunque no hay ningún teléfono escrito – notó mientras inspeccionaba la tarjeta._

_\- Después de todo son tiempos modernos y sólo es para clientes especiales como tú, no cualquiera tiene esta tarjeta así que apreciaría mucho si lo guardas en secreto. Y por el número de teléfono no te preocupes, esa es una tarjeta mágica y el número aparecerá y podrás contactarme sólo cuando tengas algún deseo en especial y de vital importancia, si tus intenciones son diferentes nunca podrás comunicarte conmigo–_

_\- Comprendo, lo usaré bien y lo guardaré en secreto – Kimihiro volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza al ver que Sakura Kinomoto era la persona indicada para ayudar a aquellos dos y no se había equivocado en darle ese pequeño empujón en su búsqueda por resolver el enigma de su sueño. –Ahora sí deberíamos irnos, en mi casa deben estar preocupados –_

_\- No te entretengo más entonces –_

_\- Gracias por todo Kimihiro – Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento._

_\- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes – Watanuki se despidió con la mano y empezó a alejarse poco a poco. _

En ese momento Sakura empezó a sentir como su conciencia era atraída hacia su dimensión, todo se iba volviendo difuso e iba a desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos reconoció de inmediato el techo y las pareces amarillas de su habitación.

\- ¡Sakurita, volviste! –esa fue la voz del guardián del Sol que al sentir de vuelta la presencia de su ama salto de emoción. – Nos tenías preocupados –

La ojiverde se levantó y quedó sentada tratando de terminar de despertar, giro su vista hacia el reloj en la mesita y corroboró que efectivamente eran las 10 A.M. y que si había pasado cerca de 12 horas en ese sueño.

\- Perdón por preocuparlos –

\- ¿Qué te paso? –

\- Tuve un sueño –

\- ¿El mismo de siempre?-

\- No…más bien diría…que estuve en un sueño –

\- ¿De qué hablas Sakura? –

\- Quiero decir que acabo de tener una conversación muy interesante en la dimensión de los sueños –

\- ¿Tú? – Kerberos se sentía extrañado – ¿No sabía que tuvieras ese poder? –

\- Tampoco yo, es algo nuevo – de repente Sakura recordó algo -¡La escuela! – y se paró como rayo para alistarse y salir de inmediato hacia el instituto, Era obvio que se había saltado las primeras clases pero aún podía llegar para antes del almuerzo. – Debo guardar esto – notó que tenía en mano la tarjeta que Watanuki le había dado y decidió guardarla en una cajita junto a libro de las catas. Con eso seguro, prosiguió a dar de vueltas por su cuarto.

\- Sakura… -intentó llamar Kero.

\- ¡Rayos! – exclamó la ojiverde al ver en su celular ya varias llamadas perdidas, todas ellas de Shaoran muy temprano. Pero no se detuvo y siguió dando de vueltas para encontrar sus cosas.

\- Sakura… – volvió a llamar Kero sin respuesta alguna.

\- Shaoran debe estar muy preocupado – pensaba en voz alta la ojiverde sin dejar de ir de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Sakura hazme caso! –

\- Dime Kero…no ves que tengo prisa para la escuela–

\- Yo que tú mejor ni voy a la escuela –

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices Kero, no ves que Shaoran y los demás deben estar preocupados por mí! –

\- Pues si me hicieras caso desde hace rato sabrías que el chiquillo esta abajo y podrías haberte ahorrado todo este desastre – Kero señaló el cuarto para que Sakura viera su propio desastre y con eso la ojiverde por fin le prestó atención –En cuanto tú no te presentaste en dónde siempre para ir a la escuela con el chiquillo, él vino hasta aquí para ver qué pasaba, le explique y él comprobó que no tenías nada malo pero era como si tu conciencia estuviera en otro lado, decidimos dejarte así un rato y que despertaras sola, pero el chiquillo no me hizo caso y no se quiso ir. Así que esta abajo, tú padre amablemente le ofreció algunos de sus libros para pasar el rato –

\- Gracias por preocuparse por mí-

\- A mí no me digas nada, ahora ve y dile que ya estás bien o se volverá loco –

\- Gracias Kero – le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza –Llamaré a Eriol y a Tomoyo para que nos veamos después de clases, necesito contarles lo que me paso, ¿podrás esperar hasta entonces? -

\- Ya que – el guardián estaba ya tranquilo al ver a su misma Sakura despierta y sin ningún rasguño –Ahora baja, ya anda – la apresuró y Sakura obedeció.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los primero rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la cortina del cuarto de Shaoran los cuales empezaron a despertarlo poco a poco, intentó moverse pero un peso en su brazo se lo impedía. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una de las imágenes que siempre guardaría en su memoria como uno de los recuerdos más preciados. Sakura dormía plácidamente junto a él con nada más que la sábana de la cama para cubrir parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Se tomó el tiempo para recorrer de pies a cabeza la hermosa figura de la chica, en un poco rato él tendría que partir sin saber cuándo volvería a verla, no quería que ese momento se terminará pero desafortunadamente el tiempo no estaba a su favor así que se vio forzado a tener que despertar a la ojiverde; empezó a acariciar su rostro con dulzura y empezó a susurrar su nombre.

Poco a poco la ojiverde empezó a despertar y a moverse liberando por fin el brazo atrapado de Shaoran. – Mary…déjame dormir un poco más – Shaoran sonrió ante ese comentario, por Mary se refería Sakura a su dama de compañía, al parecer ella aún no se ubicaba por completo en el lugar y la condición en la que se encontraba, entonces decidió jugar con eso sólo un poco más. Ahora empezó a picar con su dedo una de las mejillas de la ojiverde, quien nuevamente se esforzó por esconderse –Otro rato Mary – la chica se escondió entre las sábanas y Shaoran decidió entonces empezar a picar en donde debería estar su estómago –Mary…ya te dije…- Sakura se decidió a abrir los ojos y se calló ipso facto. Esa definitivamente no era Mary, ni su habitación, ni su cama. Vio un par de ojos chocolate mirándola divertidamente y vio a un Shaoran con el torso desnudo. Fue cuando la ola de recuerdos de esa noche llegó arremolinándose en su memoria; de inmediato se miró a ella misma y lo corroboró, lo único que la cubría en ese momento era aquella sábana. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas ante el recuerdo de lo vivido. –Creo que no eres Mary –

\- Yo creo que no –Shaoran le sonrió con calidez –Buenos días Sakura –

\- Buenos días Shaoran – El chico busco la mano de la chica y la beso con cariño.

\- El sol ya esta saliendo – Sakura corroboró eso al inclinar un poco su cabeza y mirar hacia la ventana.

\- Pronto tendrán que partir – Aun con su mano sostenida por el castaño se aferró más a ella –Debería ir a ver que todo esté listo – bajo un poco la mirada ya que quería evitar a toda costa una despedida dolorosa, empezó a querer bajar de la cama pero el castaño la atajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Gracias por todo – Sakura se sorprendió por el gesto pero de inmediato lo correspondió –Nunca olvidaré este día –

\- Será imposible olvidarlo, no quisiera que te fueras – acarició con cariño la fuerte espalda del ambarino.

\- Yo tampoco quiero irme – respiró su aroma para grabarlo en su memoria -¿me esperaras?

\- Con más ansias que nunca – la chica se separó un poco y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios. Shaoran sonrió más que nunca por el gesto –Ahora de verdad tengo que irme, si mi hermano pregunta a Mary por mí y se da cuenta que no estoy en mi cuarto va a armar un escándalo –

\- Tienes razón, aún quiero conservar mi cabeza en su lugar. ¿Te acompaño? –

\- Mejor no, evitemos cualquier tipo de sospecha – Sakura se levantó ahora si de la cama con la sábana envuelta en su cuerpo y se puso a buscar rápidamente su ropa. Al encontrarla fue rápidamente al vestidor –Te encontraré en unos 15 min en el invernadero, tengo que ir a ver con Mary unos últimos detalles de las cosas que llevarán con ustedes, le deje una nota con indicaciones pero nunca está de más revisar todo por mi propia cuenta –Rápidamente salió del vestidor ya con todo puesto y corroboró la posición del sol –Ya debería estar despertando a Kurogane, Mokona y Fye, pronto estarán alertados acerca de su partida – la chica se disponía a salir del cuarto.

\- Sakura- la llamó por la espalda, ella se giró rápidamente, notó que Shaoran al menos también se había puesto la parte de debajo de la pijama pero aun así la imagen que tenía frente a sí la hizo sonrojar.

\- Dime –

\- Se te olvida algo –

\- ¿Qué? – se empezó a revisar por si había olvidado ponerse algo pero en su distracción Shaoran la tomo por la muñeca la atrajo hacia él y la beso, un beso lento pero lleno de pasión, un último y definitivo beso antes de la partida, pues una vez Sakura saliera de esa habitación todo sería un caos, su hermano la volvería a tener bajo su mira y no habría otra oportunidad como esa, al menos hasta que el regresará a Clow quién sabe cuándo.

\- Creo que ahora si ya no olvido nada – mencionó la ojiverde cuando se separaron al sentir que el aire les faltaba – Te amo – poco a poco se fue separando de él y lentamente empezó a abrir la puerta.

\- También te amo –

Sakura le dirigió una última y tierna sonrisa antes de perderse por completo en los pasillos del castillo y volver sigilosamente a su habitación antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Después de eso y como era bien sabido todo se volvió un caos, la noticia de la partida de los viajeros se esparció rápidamente por todo el castillo, todos madrugaron, hicieron los últimos preparativos, Sakura hizo unas oraciones para que tuvieran un buen viaje, todos se despidieron e inminentemente Mokona aviso que era el momento de partir. Sus alas se desplegaron y nuevamente los viajeros fueron succionados por la pequeña Mokona para transportarlos al siguiente mundo desconocido donde seguro los esperaría una nueva aventura.

**_Notas:_**

**_Noc-noc. ¿Hay alguien allí todavía? Bueno si estás aquí significa que has llegado hasta el final y que aún confías en esta loca y tardista escritora que desaparece por un largo periodo de tiempo, dejando un prólogo de una historia que parecía interesante pero sin actualizar ni un solo capítulo en mucho tiempo. Pues bien, no estaba muerta sólo andaba de parranda, una parranda que me llevó los últimos meses de mi vida y que me impidieron dedicarme a las cosas que me gustan como es escribir pero que al mismo tiempo me dio la más grande de las dichas en mi vida: terminar y titularme de universidad. Fue un pequeño sacrificio que tuve hacer por unos meses pero ahora que todo ha por fin finalizado me presentó de nuevo ante ustedes ahora si con el primer capítulo de Dos mundos un Futuro; realmente espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y que vayan entendiendo para dónde va esta historia, les advierto que no será muy largo el fan fic, pero será de excelente contenido._**

**_A todos aquellos que terminaron de leer y que aún confíen en mí, espero sus reviews con muchas ansias._**

**_Los quiere_**

**_Sakuivvy_**


End file.
